The present invention relates to the field of microgravity life science investigation. More specifically, it relates to a novel container that has been specifically designed to provide a controlled experimental environment, suitable for the containment, transportation, and performance of critical scientific investigations with labile biochemical and biological samples aboard spacecraft such as the Space Shuttle.
Attention is called to U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,810,367; 3,968,895; 4,502,295; 4,573,581; 4,695,536; 4,747,298; 4,795,173; 4,802,600; 4,821,914; 4,848,806; 4,911,317; 4,951,482; 4,997,034; 5,050,821; 5,156,329; 5,285,657; and 5,303,836.
Increasing numbers of highly toxic chemicals and infectious biological samples are being used in scientific investigations aboard spacecraft especially the Space Shuttle. In order to provide a suitable experimental environment and address important Space Transportation System (STS) safety issues, the containers that are used to house and transport these samples must address four important considerations. First and foremost, they must provide a controlled experimental environment that will sustain labile samples. Secondly, they must provide reliable management of liquids and gases in applications where environmental control and containment are equally important. Thirdly, the containers must be sufficiently versatile to accommodate an assortment of different experimental applications. Finally, the container design must be user friendly. It must provide the shipper with the ability to rapidly package sensitive or hazardous materials and quickly test the container for its integrity. The container design must also be quickly recoverable after it arrives at its destination. Currently, no container provides all these design features for controlled microgravity life science investigations.